Load of Fluff
by Ish A Love Monkeh
Summary: A collection of oneshots centering on InuyashaKikyou pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N:_** As much as I don't really like to see one-shots (they're always too short for me…), I feel like writing one. This just popped in my head and I don't want to say good-bye to it. I have another fanficcy to type up but…after being kinda pressured into making it a Kikyou/InuYasha centered fanfic, I've decided that it needs some more planning and whatnot…so it'll be delayed for quite a while.

Should I also mention that I write my fanfics in notebooks _then_ type it up? It delays me even more but I'm never on the computer as much as I would like to be.

Anyway…here's a one-shot just for InuYasha and Kikyou (I know the 'y' in InuYasha is s'pose to be lower case, but my Microsoft Word has it on auto correct for 'InuYasha').

**_Title:_** Just A Tweak

InuYasha settled himself on his favorite tree branch. Sure it was a tree branch in a dead tree, but it was his favorite. Smack in the center of a clearing just by the village. He sighed, leaning against the tree truck. His gold eyes watched the passing clouds that he found both comforting and amusing.

Look at that little fluff ball of a bunny cloud go…

His day was close to perfect. Clear skies, a nice meal of deer and rabbit, no demons randomly attacking with the usual "Damn hanyou!", and of course…that little fluffy bunny cloud. He watched it hop along the blue sky, over his head, over a second cloud and to his dismay…it vanished as the wind picked up. New clouds were formed in his wake.

He smirked and let out another sigh. More bunny clouds.

_That one had whelps._ He thought as he counted how many appeared. He took in a deep breath of crisp, fresh air. His heart skipped a beat and he looked down below his tree branch.

"Good afternoon, InuYasha," Kikyou stood with her hands behind her back, smiling that tiny, sweet smile of hers as she looked up at him. InuYasha quickly looked away when he felt a blush creep up on him from making eye contact with the woman below.

"How long have you been there?" he asked nonchalantly, hiding the fact that his heart was pounding from joy of seeing her return from a trip of miko training.

Kikyou settled herself against the tree branch, watching the same clouds as InuYasha. "Just long enough to realize you've dropped your guard." She let out a giggle. "I could have startled you if I wished too, but you caught me."

"You have a tendency to do that anyway." The hanyou skewed a glance at her through the corner of his eye. She looked rather tired and worn out. "Where'd you go over the last few days?"

"Training in the southern province," Kikyou settled herself at the base of the tree. "I did tell you I was going, correct?" She looked up at him to see his face, having not seen it in over a week and not getting much time to spend with him before she left. She was missing him greatly, but for all appearances, InuYasha didn't seem to care. He just continued to stare at the sky.

"I don't remember," the hanyou stifled a yawn with the back of his hand.

"…"She looked up at him to see his face, having not seen it in over a week and not getting much time to spend with him before she left. She was missing him greatly, but for all appearances, InuYasha didn't seem to care. He just continued to stare at the sky.

InuYasha felt her stare and turned his head to stare back. The woman quickly looked away, a tinge of blush on her cheeks. "What? Is there something on my back?" The hanyou sat up, reaching his arm back as far as it could go to snatch any possible giant bugs or something he didn't want touching him. He stopped when he distinctly heard the soft giggles from Kikyou. No sound, soft or near silent, could escape his ears…especially a sound he didn't hear often. With the look of someone who felt like he was being teased, InuYasha leapt off the branch, landing gently in front of Kikyou making her start in her spot.

He was right. She really did look tired and worn out. She looked like she was about to pass out if she had to put forth any strength to anything. "Geez, looks like you've been through hell and back."

Kikyou sniffled.

"You should sleep or something," InuYasha suggested as he took the vacant 'seat' next to her.

"Not yet," Kikyou said with a little more force in her voice than she meant to. InuYasha eyed her with slightly furrowed brows.

"But you look so exhausted…" InuYasha realized he was saying too much and quickly dropped the subject before Kikyou realized that he was starting to let her see his 'soft' side. "Keh! Fine if you want pass out, pass out." He crossed his hands into his sleeves and looked back up at the growing bunny cloud population.

He heard her sigh softly as she repositioned herself from the seiza position to a casual seating arrangement. She stretched her legs out, slightly crossed at the ankles and held her hands in her lap. She looked up at the sky too, also seeing little bunnies hopping about.

"It's a nice day today," she said after a few minutes of silence. "It would be a waste to sleep it away."

Inuyasha scoffed his agreement.

"Are you not happy to see me?" Kikyou asked, looking at the side of InuYasha's slightly blushing face.

"…" InuYasha didn't want to admit his feelings outright. He'd feel exposed. But he didn't want to lie either. If Kaede had asked that question he would've waved it off, but with Kikyou… "You were gone for eight days and one night," he turned his face to meet her gaze.

"Yes, I was," Kikyou said, knowing he was just stating the obvious but heard the hidden context in his sentence. "So you are happy to see my return?"

"Why do you have to ask? You should already know the answer," InuYasha keh'd and went back to cloud watching. He was getting the feeling he'd never get to say how he really felt with the way he was acting.

"You just seem so…aloof whenever I come back from training that I always wonder if you even care," Kikyou sounded hurt. It made the hanyou tense up and he had no choice to look at her.

"Where is all this coming from?" he asked.

Kikyou sighed again, leaning against his shoulder. "It's nothing. I met a broken couple on my way back and I saw a resemblance to you and me."

InuYasha gulped. Couple? Is that what they were now? A couple? He didn't know how to respond in a way she'd like. "I don't think we're broken. Looks like your toe might be," he gestured to Kikyou's slightly bent toe. "You stub it against a rock?"

Kikyou help back the urge to roll her eyes. InuYasha was just too dense for a conversation this deep. "Just say you are glad to see me."

InuYasha didn't try to hold back a blush since Kikyou's face was flushed too. "Yeah…I'm glad to see you back," he wrapped an arm around her, drawing her closer. "Don't stay away that long next time, alright? I was bored out of my skull and I don't think I can handle anymore stones being thrown at me from the whelps. They keep trying to get me to play tag."

"InuYasha…?" Kikyou lifted her head to look at him.

"What?" he responded. He noticed Kikyou's arm reach up towards his face and not sure what she was doing, he just watched her reach up to his ears. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Just a tweak, InuYasha," Kikyou said sweetly as her smooth fingers made contact with velvet soft ears. She gently rubbed one ear between her fingers, a small smile on her lips.

The hanyou watched her curiously. "You're being random again."

"I have always wanted to tweak your ears in the same meaning someone greets their lover's return."

InuYasha's face flushed again. They moved from couple to lovers. "I think you really need some sleep now." He made to move Kikyou's arm away, but he was enjoying the ear rub, so all he could do was hold onto her wrist. Almost subconsciously, he other arm that was employed at holding her around her shoulders, moved to her waist, pulling her onto his lap. She didn't stop what she was doing, or show any sign of noticing her new placement. She just settled herself against him, rubbing both ears.

"I don't want to waste this day of sleeping it away. I want to spend my idle time with you," Kikyou said softly into his dog ears.

InuYasha sighed against her neck. He didn't want to protest, he was rather enjoying this. He rarely got any alone time with her so he decided to make the most of it. He looked up at the bunny clouds again, his chin on her shoulder. "Fine…but just a tweak, alright?"

"Yes, just a tweak."

**_A/N:_** Um…yeah. The one-shot is kinda pointless, and shorter (_much shorter…)_ than I wanted it to be, but it's cute. I planned on it being an NC-17 (as you can get the hint with the bunny clouds) but I didn't want to ruin the cuteness. Lol. You can just let your imaginations wander. I'm thinking of making this a collection of one-shots since I'm have a very hard time solidifying the plot to my planned fanfic. My goal is to make at least 50 one-shots. !w00t! Oh, I've also updated my DeviantART site (ish uber happy). Pictures of my oh so sexy scarf, 'new' drawings that have finally made it on the computer...I'd say this has been a very good month.

IshALoveMonkeh


	2. Awkwardness

**_A/N_**: w00t! Another one-shot! I've decided to do one-shots until I can access the computer at anytime I want so I can type up my fanfic. Plus putting up one-shots is a lot easier and no one bugs you about quick updates as much. Lol! I'm changing the title of these one-shot collections to "Load of Fluff" 'because…that's basically what all these (most) one-shots are gonna be. Fluffs. Hope that makes you fluff hungry fanatics happy. Lol

Title: **_Awkwardness_**

She's sitting not even a foot away from your side, quietly twiddling the soft grass between you and her. A soft sigh escapes your lips as the two of you watch the time go idly by. Is she trying to casually grab your attention? But she's already had it for a while…Is it something else?

With your acute hearing, your ears pick up the sound of her plucking the grass, one blade at a time. You hope that you're not boring her. Your mind races as you try to gather what she's thinking but her body language and the air around her is unreadable to you. Her hand continues to pluck the grass, adding a blade to the steadily growing pile.

"Are you bored?" You ask in what you hope to be in a nonchalant tone. The priestess looks at you with cobalt eyes.

Her smile is small and sweet and it makes your heart skip a beat. "No, I'm not bored," she answers. You sigh mentally and go back to staring at the sky (or more like those bunny clouds T.T).

With one casual move that you overlook, she leans her head against your shoulder. Your face feels hot and you know its tinged red but you can't let her know that her touch makes you react like that.

"Are you tired?" you ask, hopefully in the same tone as before.

She shakes her head against you. "No, I'm not tired."

She's pressing herself against your side, snuggling close with her grass plucking hand resting at your thigh. She's so close that you can almost feel her heart beat. She's never been this close to you before. With a loss at what to do or feel, you drape an arm around her shoulders with the mental excuse that she's cold.

Unexpectedly, she returns the gesture. She wraps an arm around your back to your neck and with her other hand she wraps it around your front. Her position makes you lean down, much closer to her than before. In what you can only describe as slow motion, she brushes her lips against your cheek. In response, you blush furiously. You look down at her uncertainly and your mind draws a complete blank. Her porcelain like skin is tinged pink but she continues to stare up at you.

Your heart races in your chest, you feel like it's the hottest day of the year. A beautiful priestess has her arms around you. Your body inwardly shivers and all you can think about is her lips that touched your face.

You awkwardly try to return the gesture by kissing her on the cheek too but you're shaking. You miss…and end up pecking her on the lips instead. Frozen in somewhat shock at your action, your lips linger on hers and just as she's about to press her lips back against yours, you pull quickly pull away.

"S-sorry," you croak and look away, taking your arm off her. You feel like you did something wrong but she doesn't seem to think so. She keeps her arms around you. She giggles into your shoulder, it makes you feel even more awkward than before and you shift your legs uncomfortably.

"W-what?" your voice cracks again and you wish for some water…bad.

"Are you embarrassed?" She asks. "I never thought that someone such as you could be embarrassed." She giggles again.

You clear your throat, trying to regain you usual composure. "N-no."

She presses her lips against your cheek again. You quickly turn to look at her but your movement causes your own lips to be caught in hers. She doesn't let you pull away or you just feel like you can't. She gently moves her mouth against yours and still not sure what to do (or even what's going on), you do the same. A few seconds go by and she pulls away to look at you. Her face is just as red as yours.

This time you can definitely feel her heart beating and again you wonder what she's thinking.

"Are you embarrassed?" you ask in the same manner as she did.

"N-no," she stutters her answer in the same manner as you did.

You both glance around each others features uncertainly.

"We should…probably head back now…" you say, trying not to get lost in her again.

She shakes her head. "Let us stay like this for a little while longer," she leans against you again.

You're beginning to calm down, getting over the initial shock of getting kissed. You put your arm back around her and lean your head against hers.

If you head back to the village there'd be no chance of a moment like this again. You let out a gentle sigh, pulling her closer to you.

"Okay…"

**_A/N_**: Short and sweet I promise I'll write a lengthy one-shot soon. Many thanks to my first two reviewers. Much love to you both. MUAHZ! **_Raychnn_** (did I get that right?) I'm sorry I didn't respond to your review. Lol. Every time I went to reply, I'd be kicked off the computer. This time I'm not being kicked off…so…yeah, lol. I'm glad I didn't turn it into a NC-17 too. Though I might write one close to one…but I doubt that'll be soon (or even at all). Yes! More pictures on DeviantART! Only...I managed only to get two up. lol. One of a sign I made saying "CHAN ISH T3H S3X13 B3AST13 THAT ROCKS M3H B3D-I mean...WORLD!" I put out in front of my house to see who'd notice...but it didn't stay out there long. And the second picture is of my beagle puppy, Chloe (a.k.a Chlomaister and Chloekins).


	3. Mistletoe

**_A/N:_** Omg an update. I'm so sorry minna-san for not updating…! It's been really hard to write lately what with school work and the bad stuff that keeps happening. I just never get the time anymore. But since I'm in a good mood and everything, I'll try my best to write one. Hopefully it comes out okay.

Title: **_Mistletoe_**

NOTE: This one-shot is an AU. Yeah. **A**lternate **U**niverse (for those who don't know what AU means)

Inuyasha sighed as he paralleled his black SUV at the curb. It was more like a sigh of relief than being anxious; he had never been good with parking and had the scratches and dents to prove it. He turned off the engine whilst unbuckling himself but didn't move from the seat. Great…he was nervous.

_Get over yourself, it's just dinner. It's not like you're going to be judged like at a dog show or anything._ The voice inside his mind told him as he spun his keys in his hands. But it is like he is going to be judged. It was the dinner where he was going to face _her_ parents for the first time. They had gotten tired of just hearing about him and practically forced their daughter to make him come over for dinner…and it was a big dinner. Christmas Eve. So not only was he forced to dress nicely, he had to buy a small gift for each member of Kikyou's family and put on a fake freakishly nice personality…something he didn't like doing. He would have to laugh at non-funny jokes, swallow the food that Kikyou warned that was barely edible since her dad has decided to try his hand at cooking. It was going to be really awkward for him…and all that he and Kikyou wanted was to spend the holidays alone together.

He looked at his watch. Half-passed eight. Dinner was going to be at nine. He figured he would be early so he could hang out with Kikyou before dinner.

_Better get out there or Kikyou's going to get just as anxious as you are._ The voice in his head took over his legs and made him step out and walk the seemingly endless sidewalk up to the porch of Kikyou's Victorian style home. Stuffing his keys with numerous key chains into his pocket with one hand he knocked lightly on the large oak door. If he knocked lightly enough, no one would answer and he could go home and call in sick. He had been coughing lately so it wouldn't be a big lie anyway…

His stomach flipped when the doorknob started to turn. Who was answering? What was he going to say if Kikyou's parents answered or her little sister? He adjusted his shirt collar just as the door was opening and an unfamiliar woman stood before him. He gulped when she gave him a smile and the opened the door even wider.

"Why, you must be Inuyasha, yes?" she said in a voice just as quiet as Kikyou's. This woman was predictably pretty, she was Kikyou's mother. It was very easy to see where Kikyou got her looks from.

Inuyasha nodded and tried to say a greeting but his voice got caught in his throat so all that came out was a very slight cough.

"Oh," Kikyou's mother's face fell a little. "You're getting ill too? Kaede is sick too. It seems to be going around, what a shame it is that it has to be around the holidays," she shook her head and stepped out of the way to let Inuyasha in. "May I take your coat?" she offered politely, nodding to Inuyasha's jacket.

"N-no, that's okay," Inuyasha said with a slight stutter. "I, uh…" he began but it wasn't loud of enough to get the woman's attention. She turned into the living room to a stair case.

"Kikyou! He's here!" she said loudly up the stairs.

Inuyasha was going to say that he had brought gifts but Kikyou's mother walked away into the kitchen saying to make himself comfortable in the living room. He didn't know what to do with the gifts so he set them on the small table by the door removed his shoes and headed to the nearest couch. He sat himself right at the edge of the seat and casually looked around.

Kikyou's home was very clean and magazine worthy. It was filled with Victorian furniture and a large French window. A mirror faced the window to reflect light to illuminate all the antique looking objects. A large cabinet in the corner hinted that a TV was inside. He wiggled his sock covered toes in the soft burgundy carpet at his feet that covered the middle of the room. A fancy looking coffee table had a small flower pot and organized books and magazines. Maybe the cabinet didn't have the TV in it then…? It would explain why there were books and magazines and he didn't see a remote control anywhere.

A stair squeak alerted his ears and turned around. He expected to see Kikyou there but instead he saw a girl that looked the age of nine…was this Kaede that Kikyou told him about? "Hello," he said cautiously. He knew from experience that some kids still in their single digits tended to be spastic and sugar high whenever someone talked to them. This girl just stared at him with brown eyes that looked rebellious in silence. She held one hand tightly on the stair railing while the other was employed to wringing the lace at the edge of her dress. She did look sick like Kikyou's mother said. Her skin was rather pale and she sniffled back the runny nose.

"Who are you?" she asked in a creepy little girl voice. Inuyasha had the feeling that Kaede could kick his ass when she grew older…or if she was in top health.

"Um…I'm Inuyasha," he answered and made to stand up but a frown from Kaede made him stay put. _Little brat is going to try and get me wrapped around her finger!_ The hanyou inwardly scowled. He wanted to snap at her to go away (he didn't like little kids) but tonight he had to be on his best behavior. He glanced at the presents on the table by the door. "One of those gifts is for you," he said and Kaede's eyes looked to where he was pointing. "It's the one in pink wrapping." Kaede slowly walked over without removing her eyes from Inuyasha and picked it up, holding it at her side. She didn't even say a thank you.

"Kaede!" a voice hissed from at the top of the stairs. Both Kaede and Inuyasha's eyes snapped up the stairs to Kikyou. Inuyasha gulped. He felt too underdressed compared to the girl at the top of the stairs. "What do you say?" Kikyou said in a calm deadly tone, or that's what Inuyasha thought he heard. He was too busy staring at Kikyou to really hear what was going on. She was dressed in a deep red evening gown. There were elaborate silver broidery at the ends of the sleeveless gown. Her hair was up in a complicated looking hair bun…sort of. Half of it was in a bun with a silver metal hair piece while the rest of it cascaded down her bare back. Her porcelain skin was accented by blush and dark eyeliner (something she always wore to show she was into the dark clothing) and a diamond necklace. It made her ghostly looking. While the outfit was a bit plain compared to what she normally wore it was a beautiful outfit nonetheless.

"I said thank you," Kaede grumbled the lie and quickly scurried away sending a glare at Inuyasha who had disregarded it. He felt underdressed (a feeling that already passed through him moments earlier). He had on a simple deep red button up shirt with a leather jacket, black khakis and he hadn't removed the dark purple beads around his neck. He could've passed as the mafia boss' son if he tried hard enough.

There was a quiet moment that seemed to drag on for a minute or two before Kikyou decided to walk down the stairs to greet the hanyou. "Glad you could make it, Inuyasha," she said taking a spot in front of him where he still sat on the couch.

"I didn't think I would come," Inuyasha admitted as he stood up. He was a few inches taller than Kikyou so had to look down at her.

"Are you nervous about dinner?" Kikyou asked, taking Inuyasha's index finger in her hand and swung it playfully. Inuyasha scratched at the bridge of his nose. "You do not have to be. My family will not hate you like you think," she said in a comforting tone.

"Kaede looks like she can kick my ass," Inuyasha said a little louder then he meant to but there wasn't any response from the other three people in the house.

"I would like to see her try to," Kikyou said with a slight scoff. "She can barely stand her ground against me and that is saying a lot."

"You're freakishly strong for a girl," Inuyasha pointed out, his nervousness was starting to leave him.

"Have you met that girl, Sango? Now she is one 'freakishly strong' girl."

"She punched me once…" the hanyou said in slightly quiet tone as he relived that weird day in school when Sango punched him with all she had on the arm for pushing her boyfriend, Miroku around. He hadn't even started it; Miroku was the one taunting him with jokes. He had what was coming to him. After Sango punched him it was all that people could talk about for the week. Inuyasha had been sent to the floor by a girl.

"Daisuke!" Kikyou's mother shouted in the kitchen and there was a yelp that came from Kikyou's father, Daisuke. "I told you to watch the oil!"

"I was!" Daisuke said over the sound of running water.

"Don't watch it that close!"

Kikyou sighed. "Sorry…Dad isn't a very good cook and he doesn't listen very well."

Inuyasha sympathized with Daisuke. He wasn't a good cook either and the only things he could work in the kitchen were the microwave and barely work the toaster oven. "I burnt toast completely black once," Inuyasha pointed out.

"That's pathetic—" Kikyou said but was cut off by Inuyasha's own yelp. Something had shot through the air and struck Inuyasha's temple. It bounced off and hit the floor. Kikyou looked around Inuyasha just as Kaede vanished around the corner. "Kaede!" Kikyou yelled in annoyance and turned back to the hanyou who rubbed his temple with two fingers.

"Geez…" he grumbled to himself.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha…" Kikyou bent down to pick up the small ball of duct tape. No doubt it had been shot by a sling-shot. "She is trying to show off."

"That could've hit you instead of me," Inuyasha took the ball of duct tape, stashing it in his coat pocket.

"Most likely not. She is a very good shot with that thing," Kikyou pointed out. "What are you going to do with that?" She pointed to the hidden duct tape.

"Might come in handy later," he shrugged.

There was another silent moment as their eyes met. He leaned down to kiss her like he had been wanting to but a yell from the kitchen stopped him.

"Kikyou!" Her mother's voice called the young girl's attention and Kikyou looked away, making it impossible for Inuyasha to kiss her unless he made her look at him.

"Hold on," Kikyou dashed out of the living room to the kitchen leaving Inuyasha by himself in the living room…or so he thought. He felt a stare and turned around and saw Kaede standing in the archway of a second entrance to the living room. Sling-shot in hand.

"You again," Inuyasha's eyes narrowed on her. "That wasn't very ladylike of you to shoot with me with a wad of duct tape."

Kaede's mouth formed a sneer.

"I call your sneer and raise you one eyebrow," Inuyasha raised his eyebrow at her. "What do you want with me?" he asked her.

Kaede shot her tongue at him and zipped into the hallway and out of sight. Inuyasha had no idea what her deal was but it was something to ask Kikyou about later that night.

"…" Inuyasha peeked around the corner into the dining room. The table was already set up and Kikyou had just walked back into the kitchen after a plate of sushi and sashimi had been set out. Appetizers? Inuyasha was tempted to pick one up but the plate had been organized that it would be noticeable if he took one. He noticed how the table was set up. Two plates at each sit, a smaller on top of a bigger one. Cloth napkins folded neatly on top and numerous civil ware beside each plate. Everything on the table looked very expensive…and Inuyasha wasn't exactly the graceful type when it comes to food. He made a note to himself to be extra careful at the table.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyou's voice made him look up as Kikyou walked in with another plate of food. He couldn't even tell what it was, probable a fancy form of food he'd never heard of before. "What are you doing?" Kikyou asked as she set the plate of food next to the sushi/sashimi.

"Nothing…" he said cautiously and straightened up with a suppressed cough. "Just looking around…"

"Why don't you help me set all the food out?" It sounded more like a command rather than a suggestion and Inuyasha didn't want to be left alone with Kaede so he followed that command without any reluctance. He followed her through the dining room that was just as extravagant as the living room into the kitchen that was surprisingly…plain. Unlike the rest of the house (that he'd seen) it was all white and clean besides all the food and dishes that were about to be sent out to the table. Their refrigerator was covered with photos and magnets and their towels were tossed about just like at his home kitchen. A dish was shoved into Inuyasha's hands by Kikyou who redirected him back out into the dining room.

"Put that on the other side of the table," she said and picked up her own dish.

After setting all the food out and after the slight argument on who was going to sit where, they were all seated quietly around the table.

Inuyasha sat to Kikyou's left, with an empty seat next to him. Kaede sat across from Kikyou while their parents sat on either side of her, probably to keep Kaede from acting out.

"It's so nice to see everyone around the table for once…" Kikyou's mother, Kanna said with a smile. Inuyasha had the feeling that the family didn't sit around the table at mealtimes.

Everyone save for Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

He noticed Kikyou take her napkin and unfold it from it's fancy form and placed it on her lap. He was about to do the same when he noticed that Daisuke didn't do it but just he girls. So he left the napkin folded and just took it off his plate. There was an awkward silence before Kanna said anything.

"Go on, dig in," she waved her hand and there was a lot of movement. Kikyou reached for the sushi, Kaede made a grab for the bread rolls, Daisuke went for the meats and Kanna calmly took the salad. The only thing left for InuYasha to take was the dish that had the unrecognizable food in it. He took the serving spoon and put a slob of it on his plate (after removing the smaller plate, he realized that no one else was using it and it was probably there just for show). Then some salad when Kanna was done with it, sushi, the meat and to top it off, he took the bottle of soy sauce and sprinkled it around his food.

The next little challenge was the civil ware. He didn't know which fork or spoon to use (did he even need a spoon?). He leaned over to Kikyou who was calmly eating her food. "Which one do I use?" he asked with a discrete point to the forks.

Kikyou swallowed her last bite and whispered back. "Go from the outside to the inside, but it does not really matter, just pick one," she went back to eating her food. Obviously a lot of the things in their home was just for show and wasn't filled with rules like he thought it would be, so he picked up the smallest fork and began to eat. No one was talking, just eating. He could feel Kaede's stare every so often but he got used to it and ignored it. Kikyou had started on her second serving just like her dad did. While she got her looks from her mom, she got her appetite from her dad that was obvious. She always ate more than he did and kept the weight off with exercise and careful food portioning and meal times.

After fifteen minutes or so went by everyone's eating slowed down. First went Kaede who just sat there nibbling on her fifth roll of bread, then Kanna who finished the last of her water. Kikyou and Daisuke still ate though not as much as before. InuYasha had just swallowed the last of his rice when Kanna asked him a question.

"So, InuYasha, how did you and Kikyou meet?"

The hanyou held back the cough that surfaced after swallowing his rice. The urge to cough was getting worse and he felt slightly light-headed. "We, um…met in school," he answered. He didn't really remember how they met, just that they became best friends and Kikyou had asked him out.

"You just happened to meet?" Daisuke asked with a raised eyebrow. He suspected something else was going on.

"He was in my honors chemistry class and he helped me out on an assignment," Kikyou spoke up. It was a complete lie. InuYasha had never helped her on any school work and he wasn't even in a honors chemistry class. Kikyou was the one who helped him out on school work and she took the honors classes.

"Did he now?" Kanna said, rather impressed with the lie. InuYasha's face turned red out of embarrassment or the slight fever he felt was coming. He was not feeling well at all…

"Yes, he helped me with that atom project at the beginning of the year," Kikyou took a sip of her water, her hand took InuYasha's under the table and gave it a slight squeeze.

Honestly, InuYasha wasn't sure how they met. He knew it was in school and at lunch but other then that he wasn't sure. Maybe it was through a friend, like Kagome who was Kikyou's cousin. Or Sango who was a friend of Kagome (this was after she punched his arm) or Miroku who liked to randomly talk to InuYasha about girls. Kikyou obviously didn't remember or she didn't want to tell her parents the real story.

"So who asked who out?" Daisuke asked. Kaede snorted into her drink which was met by a quick pinch on the wrist from Kanna.

InuYasha didn't really remember that either. He knew it was he that asked Kikyou out, maybe she asked him out or it was one of those weird things where a someone tells someone who then tells someone else who then tells another person that someone said they wanted to ask a person out. "InuYasha asked Miroku to tell Sango who told Kagome to ask Kikyou to ask InuYasha to go out with him on Friday night." But that's not what happened.

"InuYasha asked me out. He left a note on my locker," obviously Kikyou was trying to show the nearly non-existing romantic side to InuYasha. He definitely knew that he didn't ask her out like that. He was beginning to think that the weird message thing was how they started going out, but it didn't really matter him because they had been going out for a year and two months and that all that mattered to him.

"That is so cute," Kanna cooed with adoring eyes on the two of them.

InuYasha jerked in his seat when a swift kick was delivered to his knee and sneer was sent his way from Kaede. _What the hell is her problem??_

"Is something wrong, InuYasha?" Daisuke asked, having been the only one who noticed the hanyou jumping in his seat.

"No, sir…" InuYasha shook his head. "Just a twitch."

Daisuke gave him an odd look…that must've been the wrong thing to say. Kikyou's hand tightened on InuYasha's.

After a few more rather embarrassing questions (like their first kiss, what their first date was like and a camera that was pulled out of nowhere), InuYasha excused himself to the restroom.

He didn't need to go, he just needed some space. He was feeling a little worse then before and felt like he was going to throw up any second. He decided to just wash his face and rest on the closed toilet seat. He ran a hand through his hair and rubbed the aching spots behind his dog ears. He heard some squabbling downstairs and footsteps stomping by and door slamming shut. It wasn't Kikyou, she wasn't one to stomp her feet so it was most likely Kaede. Five minutes had gone by since he came up the stairs. He got up and flushed the toilet and ran the water for a few seconds and headed back to the dining room.

He took his seat back and noticed that it was Kaede who had disappeared from the table.

"Please excuse Kaede, she's being rotten today," Kanna said in a little depressed, embarrassed tone of voice. "She said something she shouldn't have."

"S'okay, my brother is like that sometimes," InuYasha related and took a drink of his water.

"You have a brother? Are you younger or older?" Daisuke asked.

"I'm the younger one," said InuYasha.

A few more questions went by and then some baby stories of Kikyou that made her turn the same shade of red as her dress. InuYasha was feeling worse as each minute went by and it must've started to show on his face.

"Are you all right?" Kanna asked, leaning on the table to get a closer look at InuYasha who had started to stare off. "You don't look so well."

Kikyou sighed. "He's getting sick…Dad you spoiled the food," she joked. Daisuke sent Kikyou a glare who responded with a chuckle.

"He really doesn't look well," the voices seemed a little off and InuYasha looked at Kikyou for help, on what, he didn't know.

Kikyou's eyes showed concern and worry. Her hand went up to his forehead for a few seconds. "He is getting a fever; InuYasha go lay down for a while," this sounded like the same tone she used when she said to help out with the food.

"No, I'm okay," InuYasha said.

"But you have a fever and you're clammy," Kikyou pointed out, taking his hand in hers to show that his palms were a bit sweaty. "Go lay down."

"I'm fine," he insisted. "I don't get sick."

"There's a first time for everything. You've been coughing all week," Kikyou stood up, taking InuYasha by the wrists trying to get him to stand.

"You go on, InuYasha, you go rest for a bit and we'll get everything cleared up. Then when you're done you can head on home and get better," Kanna said as she pushed back her chair and picked up the two plates in front of her. She looked at Daisuke and said a silent order. He let out a sigh and picked up some plates too. They left to the kitchen, leaving the couple alone.

InuYasha remained in his seat, not wanting to get up.

"You need to lay down for a bit. I will call your mother and tell her what's going on," Kikyou tried to get him to stand up again. "You can rest on my bed, the couch isn't that comfortable for sleeping on."

InuYasha slowly stood up, more light-headed then before and he dragged his feet along as Kikyou led him up the stairs by the hand to her bedroom door. "Please excuse the mess, I haven't been able to clean up," Kikyou said as she opened the door with a key. She kept her door locked so Kaede wouldn't get into her room and take her stuff. InuYasha did the same for his room but it didn't work that well with an older brother that could use his claws to unlock it. Maybe he and Kaede should get together to make evil plots.

Kikyou's room wasn't a mess at all. It was a hell of a lot cleaner then InuYasha's room. Her room looked like a version of the living room only that compared to the living room, her bedroom screamed Kikyou all over it. He didn't get the chance to really look around since Kikyou led him over to her queen sized bed and forced him onto it. He didn't resist and let her pull the covers over him. He snuggled into her pillows and stared off into the beige colored carpet.

"I'll go phone your mother," Kikyou said quietly and kissed the top of InuYasha's head and silently left the room. InuYasha's eyes wandered around the room. There was a computer desk in the corner with books, paper and a pencil/pen pot on top and a laptop that was folded shut. A trashcan next to the desk, a lamp by the bedside and an old fashioned alarm clock. There was a book shelf with all but two shelves filled with books and notebooks. The other two had CDs and stuffed animals. Kikyou had a 30GB iPod but she preferred her CD player and boom box that sat on the very top most shelf. Her cell phone was on the bedside table along with that alarm clock and a picture of her and InuYasha holding each other under a tree.

_Kagome must've taken that picture_. InuYasha thought as he noticed that photos of himself were organized on a bulletin board and notes that he gave to Kikyou over the year. He had a similar board on his wall too only filled with things from Kikyou.

He heard Kikyou's near silent footsteps and watched the door to see Kikyou walk in.

"Your mother says you can stay the night if you don't feel like you're up to driving. She seems very trusting about you spending the night here," Kikyou explained, taking a seat at the foot of the bed. She rubbed InuYasha's leg that was under the covers.

"I can drive home," InuYasha said.

"Not when you're sick. I do not want you passing out in the middle of your drive in the middle of the night," Kikyou said in a strong tone of voice that InuYasha didn't want to defy.

There were footsteps and Kikyou's door slowly opened to reveal Kaede.

"Kaede, go back to your room," Kikyou hissed.

"Why's he in your bed?" Kaede ignored the order and walked in anyway. She had already undressed and put on her nightgown.

"He's sick," Kikyou explained and stood up to usher Kaede out.

"Is he staying the night?" Kaede asked as Kikyou turned her around and began to lightly push her out the door.

"Maybe, now get out before you get me sick too," Kikyou shut the door in Kaede's face and turned back to InuYasha.

"You can stay in my room; I'll pull out the air mattress and stay here or in Kaede's room. It depends on what my parents say," Kikyou explained as she opened her closet.

"I'll take the air mattress and you can stay in your bed," InuYasha sat up but fell back when his head spun. He had sat up a little too fast. Kikyou stared at him for a few seconds.

"Like I said, I will take the air mattress and you can take the bed," Kikyou explained again as she pulled out a box with the air mattress. She then went to her dresser drawer and pulled out her pajamas. She walked over to InuYasha and pulled her hair over her shoulders. "Can you unzip me, please?"

InuYasha's face flushed, and not because of the fever. He fumbled, with uneasy fingers, the zipper and unzipped it halfway, exposing more of her bare back. InuYasha could see the curve of her back all the way down to the start of her hips.

"Thank you," Kikyou said in a slightly quiet tone. InuYasha was sure that she was blushing because she didn't turn to face him but headed straight for the bathroom down the hall with her pajamas in hand.

She returned a few moments later dressed her yellow satin pajamas with little dogs on it and hung up her evening gown. Her hair was down and all make up removed yet to InuYasha, she still looked very attractive. She didn't say anything to him except give a quick smile before heading back down the stairs. With his hearing, he heard her ask her parents about where she was to sleep. There was a mumbled answer he didn't quiet understand and he strained to hear it but there wasn't any more conversation.

Kikyou returned into the room with a blush on her cheeks. "They said I should stay in here with you to make sure you will be okay through the night."

"You can have your bed," InuYasha said like before moving to sit up but Kikyou lightly pushed him back down on the mattress. An image flashed through his mind of Kikyou settling ontop of him but he shook it off. This wasn't the time for thoughts like that.

"You keep it; I'll be fine with the air mattress. I have used it before when Kagome stayed the night and we slept in the living room," Kikyou knelt on the floor and unrolled the plastic mattress. She attached the air pump and plugged it into a wall socket. A second later the mattress was blowing up at a steady rate. She turned back to InuYasha, her chin resting on her hand at the mattress edge.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, brushing a lock of hair from InuYasha's face.

"I'm fine," InuYasha answered and snuggled deeper into the pillow to try and hide his blushing face. He had never spent the night in Kikyou's home let alone slept in her bed. Sure he took naps but it was under different circumstances then, like waiting for her to come home from work or when she was studying and he had nothing better to do but watch her.

"…" Kikyou rubbed InuYasha's dog ear. "You're ear is warm…you still have a fever. I can tell just by looking at you; your face is all pink."

"Yeah well…"

"Just get some sleep, okay?" Kikyou leaned forward placing a kiss on his nose before grabbing some blankets and pillow and settling herself on her comfy air mattress. She clapped her hands twice and the light went out.

"…" InuYasha's eyes quickly adjusted to the dark and he stared at Kikyou who had her back towards him. "Kikyou?"

"Yes?" Came her response from under one blanket.

"Do you think I made a good impression on your parents?"

Kikyou rolled over to face him. "They like you InuYasha, do not worry about it."

"I don't know. I'm sick and I didn't give them their gifts; I just left it on the key table by the door and Kaede hates me for some stupid reason; I don't even know what I did," InuYasha quickly coughed into his closed hand.

"None of that was your fault; it's your first meeting with them," Kikyou rolled her self completely over so she faced InuYasha.

"I know…"

"By the way, Dad wants to take the whole family out to dinner with your family sometime."

"What??" InuYasha felt the tiredness leave him. He didn't want his family to meet Kikyou's family yet. It was too soon for him.

"I was just joking," Kikyou added quickly and pulled the covers up to her chin.

"That was mean; you know I hate family outings," InuYasha suppressed the smirk on his face.

"…"

"…"

"Kaede can still kick my ass. Did you see the way she looked at me? I swear she's going to kill me in her sleep," InuYasha stared at the door imagining Kaede coming through with a knife in hand.

"She can't get in here; the door is locked."

"Is it?"

"I always lock it at night," Kikyou said sitting up.

There was a minute of silence and Kikyou quietly stood up.

"Where are you going?" InuYasha asked as she watched her walk around to the bed.

"No where," she answered and carefully crawled onto the bed next to InuYasha. He bolted up right, his face bright red.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing," she answered and settled herself next to him. "Just go to sleep…" and she closed her eyes.

"…" InuYasha rolled over to face her and she cracked an eye open. She took his hand in hers and kissed his fingers.

InuYasha was starting to feel a little better but the blush didn't go away.

"You do know that there's mistletoe above my bed, right?" Kikyou said in a stage-whisper.

"No…" InuYasha quickly glanced up at the ceiling. Sure enough, mistletoe hung above them. "What's it doing there?"

"For this," Kikyou quickly locked her lips on InuYasha's. "Merry Christmas…" she said pulling away.

_A/N:_ omg it sucked. But I at least posted something and that's what matters right?? Anyway…yes, it's very corny or something…I don't know. But merry belated x-mas and new years XD


	4. Valentine's

**_A/N:_** Hopefully I'll get this posted by Valentine's Day. Our computer is finally working okay but for some reason fan fiction dot net isn't coming up so I don't know if I'll be able to. Anyway…got a three hour early dismissal from school for snow/ice. Woo! So this gave me time to think of a new one-shot…I'm almost there! Not. After this it's 46 more one-shots to write until I reach my goal of fifty. I'd appreciate it if you guys would give me some one-shot ideas. Even NC-17 ideas are fine with me but I won't make extremely detailed or anything. Yeah. For those who hate lemons I'll most likely leave a warning if the one shot has any lemon moments in it. Sound fair?

Anyway, here's the one-shot

Title:**_ The Thought That Counts_**

Inuyasha impatiently tapped his foot in growing annoyance. The line was ridiculously long and he was short on time. He was going to be late if he didn't get what he came for in the next five minutes. His jaw clenched when the man in front shifted his foot. He really thought the line was going to move forward…

The cough into his elbow suspiciously sounded like "Move!" The man in front didn't even glance at him or shift his foot, something he seemed to like to do.

The hanyou watched a boy younger than he was skip away like a pansy, his arms filled with a bouquet of white and red roses. No doubt this was his first Valentine's with some honey bunny. Inuyasha stood on his toes to see how many people…well men…were left in the line. After what seemed to be an hour, when in reality it was only a minute, the lined moved forward. He couldn't help but do a small little hop in his spot. One step closer to getting himself some pink and red roses.

"Hey," Inuyasha leaned forward to the man in front. The man looked at him, holding up his wrist watch thinking the hanyou was about to ask for the time.

"It's…" he began.

"Can I cut in front of you?" Inuyasha asked nonchalantly, even going as far as taking one step forward.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'm in a real hurry…I can't be late for this occasion too. I have a whole thing of those pretty flowers to pick up and this is just my first stop."

"I have to pick up roses too-you can't cut in front of me." The man stood his ground and turned back in front.

"Listen, I wasn't kidding at all about all the stops I have to make and all the flowers I have to pick up. I'm gonna be late if I wait in this line," Inuyasha was so close to just cutting in front.

"I'll be late too if I allow a punk-ass kid cut in front of me," the man spat over his shoulder. So much for that…he looked the kind of man to walk all over too…

Inuyasha scoffed and crossed his arms in defeat.

"Serves you right," the man in front of him said under his breath. "Dumb ass."

Inuyasha's ear twitched. "That's it," he shot, spinning the man by his shoulder before he could react and pushed the man behind him, taking his spot. No one tests Inuyasha's patience.

"Hey!" The man yelled angrily. "You just cut in front of me!!" That was obvious.

"That's right I did!" Inuyasha crossed his arms again refusing to budge.

"Hey! That's not fair!" A voice boomed over them both, making them turn around. A man, covered in tattoos and biker clothes frowned at them both. "Why does he get to cut?"

"I didn't let him cut in front," the first man defended himself. No way was he letting this guy push him be—

Tattoo man spun the man behind him, taking his spot.

"Haha!" Inuyasha laughed but his laugh was cut short when Tattoo Man spun the hanyou behind him taking his spot too.

Inuyasha didn't even bother to hold back his demon growl as he was forced to wait the entire length of the line.

…

"Finally…" Inuyasha groaned as he walked out of the flower shop with all fifty roses bundled up under his arm. "Get to check that off my list…" Like a stay at home mom, he crossed off 'Roses' on a sheet of paper. "Check!" he stowed the list into his pocket along with the pen.

He began his fast paced walk towards a jewelry store.

"You!" a hand grabbed the back of shirt, jerking him back.

"Eh?" Inuyasha had just barely registered the man in the flower shop he had cut in front of before a fist flew into his face. "Ow! What the hell!?" he staggered back, dropping his bundle of roses to the sidewalk.

"Making me wait more then I cared for in that store! You took the last of the roses!" The man yelled, sending another fist towards Inuyasha's face but he easily blocked the human man.

"I told you I had ordered those! It's not my fault you didn't reserve yourself some!" Inuyasha yelled.

The man could only glare as both his hands were held in one of Inuyasha's fists. "…" With one glance to the sidewalk, he gave a swift kick to Inuyasha's roses sending them in the throng of people.

"Bastard!" Inuyasha cursed, letting go of the man's hands in a haste to get the roses. He was stepped on, his hair was pulled by dragging feet, roses were kicked around by oblivious people while the man had grabbed as many as he could before Inuyasha could.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth, his growl grew louder as he watched nearly every rose's life being snuffed away. "Stop!" he yelled as loud as he could, pushing several people out of the way before the last rose was crushed. He ignored the complaints and yelps from pedestrians as he pushed them out of his path and he dove down to save the one last rose.

He had gone in for fifty roses and came out with one. He saw the Tattoo Man walk by, a content smile on his face as carefully cradled a single rose down the sidewalk.

He bit his lip in aggravation.

…

Here he was again. In another line. But this one was moving much quicker then the last one and the evil, evil man from the flower shop was no where in sight. Maybe after that hiccup things would run more smoothly.

Two more people until he could get what he needed and he'd be off to the next stop.

Inuyasha let out a sigh as he stepped up to the counter.

"May I help you, sir?" the woman behind the counter asked.

"Yeah, I have a necklace and a ring ordered under the name Himora, Inuyasha," the hanyou said, pulling out his wallet. He read the woman's name tag as Kyoko.

"Just one moment, sir," Kyoko ducked under the counter to an unseen cabinet. He heard some shuffling and boxes being moved and a minute later she popped back up with a package that looked more than just a ring and a necklace. "Here you are Mr. Himaro," she said placing the box in front of Inuyasha.

The hanyou read the name on the box three times before his lips turned into a frown. "That's not my name. It's Himora, not Himaro," he pushed the box back towards the woman.

"Sorry for the mistake," Kyoko said rather mechanically, ducking under the counter again with the box. She came back up with a much smaller box this time with the correct name. "Here you are, sir."

Inuyasha read the name three times before opening the box to look at his purchase. Only the necklace was inside. No ring. "Hey…the ring is missing," he said as he shifted thru the tissue paper in case he missed the ring box.

"Is it?" Kyoko didn't glance into the box before ducking under the counter again and resurfacing with a black velvet ring box.

Inuyasha's frown returned. "It's _Himora_, not Himaro," he pushed the box back to the woman who didn't seem to get the names right.

"Sorry for the mistake," Kyoko said again in the same tone as before, ducking under the counter again. She resurfaced with another box, this time with the right name.

Inuyasha checked to make sure it was the right ring (and it was) before stowing the packages into his pocket. "Thank you," he gave a quick bow that Kyoko didn't return before walking out of the store.

Maybe it was going to be better this time. Stupid flower shop…

Inuyasha studied the single rose he held. It was attractive and undamaged and held a certain look to it that made it unique. It held certain…grace to it. Yup, he was glad he had saved this little beauty out of the fifty.

A sharp push to his side made his stumble. "Ack!" he yelped as a man stumbled by him.

"Sorry!" the man went on his merry way without a second glance.

Inuyasha stood up right, dabbing his freshly bitten lip with his finger. "Ouch…"

…

The hanyou nibbled his bottom lip as he pondered on which card he should buy. They were all pink, red, white and black. Some with corny messages, sex implied lines, teddy bears and with some form of flower. He couldn't really find the perfect card…

Then his eye stuck on one card. Red elegant swirls accented with smaller black and white ones. Papyrus font expressing love in its perfect form; a small heart in the corner of the card. He picked up the card and read inside.

"I can't think of all the ways I want to say 'I love you'." Okay, rather corny but still it got the point across. Inuyasha was horrible with being romantic. He picked up the cards black envelope and walked out of the card aisle.

On his way to the cash register, he picked up a box of peanut butter filled chocolate hearts and a small chocolate token for himself for his hungry tummy and a small white wolf that was laying on the floor. It had gold eyes and a silk top hat that reminded him of a certain person with a similar name to his own…he stashed that in his arms too.

He placed the items in front of the cashier, watching his purchases being scanned. The girl eye him without blinking an eye. Her black, pierced lip formed a small smile.

"You're pretty cute for a guy with long hair," she said, her green cat eyes glinting under heavy eyeliner.

"Erm…thanks?" he said uncertainly as his hand went into this pocket to fish out his wallet—he froze. Something was missing and it wasn't his wallet.

"You have a girl to give all this to?" the girl asked, carefully placing each item into a plastic bag. "All rings up to…fifty yen."

Inuyasha groaned, slapping down the money.

"Something up?" the girl asked as she rung up the money and gave back his change.

"The ring I bought is missing…" the hanyou rubbed his face into his hands, the image of the man that had bumped into him in the sidewalk. "Damn it…!" he hissed.

"Wow, that sucks," the girl handed him his bag. "They sell rings over there if you want to buy another one," she pointed one pale finger tipped with a black nail in the direction of the jewelry section.

"No…I'm out of money anyway," Inuyasha said as he looked into his nearly empty wallet before stowing it into his pocket.

"Who's the girl you wanted the ring for?"

"You wouldn't know her but that ring was worth every penny for her," Inuyasha slung the bag over his shoulder turning to walk out the door.

"Hey! Wait a sec!" the girl bounded after him.

Inuyasha stopped and looked at her.

"She's a lucky girl, you doing all this for her and even buying her what sounds like a hefty ring," the girl said, making Inuyasha's eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Yeah? Your point?"

"Here," the girl pulled off a diamond ring off her middle finger and held it out to Inuyasha.

"I can't take that, that's yours," Inuyasha looked at her like she was crazy. He didn't even know this girl and she was giving him a diamond ring. He wasn't even sure it was real.

"Sure you can, I was gonna sell it 'cause my ex won't take it back and the rock's real and it'd be a waste to throw it in the trash. Go on and take it you don't even have to pay me back," she offered the ring again.

"What for? For all that you know about me I could just be taking it and selling it, taking the money that should be yours."

"No skin off my nose; it's my ex's problem then if he comes back for it. Consider it my revenge to him for sleeping with hog nosed bitch," she stuffed the ring into Inuyasha's pocket.

Before the hanyou could retort anything she walked back to the register without a second glance over her shoulder.

Well that was rather odd…how would he explain it to Kikyou asked where he got it and how much it cost.

He nibbled his lip as he thought of a way to tell her if she ever did ask.

…

He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel of his car. Traffic was against him this time and he was stuck at a red light as lovers and love stricken people crossed the cross walk. He fiddled with the ring that was around his pinkie finger so he wouldn't lose it. That girl would appear in his mind every time Kikyou would comment on it, for sure. Maybe he could sell it later after explaining his situation and buy the ring he really wanted in the first place.

The light turned green, he shifted gears and moved forward thru the intersection.

After several turns, more stops that made him rev his engine, Inuyasha pulled up to the curb of a house.

Unlike Christmast Eve Dinner, he wasn't that nervous as his aggravation pretty much overshadowed all other feelings. Today couldn't be any more annoying, especially the incident at the flower shop. What the hell was that guys problem anyway…? And that pick pocketer…and that girl that was putting some moves on him…he shivered. Girls with piercings on anything other than ears or eyebrows grossed him out.

He knocked on the door, glanced around as a minute went by before the door slowly crept open. Kaede stared up at him with one eye, the other covered in an eyepatch.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice full on venom. Inuyasha's lip curled in a very dog like way.

"You're not going to hit me with that sling-shot this time or any other time," he said in what he hoped was a voice that would intimidate her enough for her to leave him alone but not enough to send her running to her parents,

"_What. Are. You. Doing. Here?_" she asked in a much firmer voice then before, a sign that his threat had an effect.

"Here to see Kikyou, why else?" Inuyasha had gotten used to Kaede's personality but it took a lot of tolerance and self-control to keep from tossing her out some window.

"Oh. You're an hour late, then," she opened the door to let him in but never removed her eye from the hanyou as he removed his shoes and coat.

"I'm sorry that I can't teleport," Inuyasha retorted sarcastically, sticking his tongue out her and she did the same.

"Inuyasha? Is that you?" came Kanna's, Kikyou's mom, voice from the living room.

"Yeah," he answered, walking into the Victorian style living room. Only Kikyou's parents sat on the couch. Kanna reading a thick book, probably Shakespeare and Daiske shifting through a magazine. Kaede's Barbie Dream House was scattered across the floor.

"Aren't you a little old to be playing with dolls?" Inuyasha asked, turning to Kaede.

"I made Godzilla eat them," she said, pulling a vicious looking Godzilla toy from behind her back and Barbie's decapitated body.

"Kaede, be nice and show Inuyasha up to Kikyou's room," Kanna said dryly but Kaede didn't disobey as she grabbed Inuyasha's wrist to drag him up the stairs.

"You're disturbed," he said in a mocking whisper.

"You're a freak," Kaede hissed and let go his wrist when they reached Kikyou's room at the top of the stairs. "Kikyou! Your toy is here!"

"Toy!?" Inuyasha hissed, snatching Godzilla from Kaede's hand just as the bedroom door opened. "This is a toy!"

"Inuyasha," Kikyou's voice made him look up. "Be nice and leave her alone."

"Keh, she started it," Inuyasha glared at Kaede as she glared back, making her way downstairs.

Kikyou rolled her eyes, pulling him by his hand into her room. The door closed with a soft click.

Inuyasha seated himself on her bed, taking the chance to study Kikyou's profile. She was dressed in black, usually the color she wore. A skirt that reached just above her knees with little chains that jingled at her side. A form fitting corset flattered her figure. Several necklaces adorned her smooth, pale neck. Her make up was a few. Her porcelain skin was practically flawless and she only put eye linger and burgundy eye shadow with chapstick on her soft pink lips.

"Er…" Inuyasha began. "I got you some stuff," he held up the plastic bag. "Sorry it's not wrapped or anything, I didn't have the time to do it," he explained as Kikyou took the bag, smoothed out her black stockings and skirt and placed herself next to him.

"It's all right, I got you something things as well," she leaned over the side of the bed and pulled out a plastic bag too. "I could not wrap it. Kaede thought it was a laugh to wrap up nearly every item in her room."

They shared a small laugh. They were both nervous about giving their presents. It was like Christmas again, only slightly worse.

"You open yours first," Inuyasha said with a slight wave of his hand to Kikyou's bag. She didn't protest as she gave him a look saying he should open his too at the same time.

She pulled out the small stuffed dog with the top hat first and couldn't hold back a laugh. "He looks just like you," she said with a smile, making the dog give a kiss to Inuyasha.

"Don't make me kiss myself," Inuyasha said with a smirk, taking the dog to make it give a kiss to Kikyou's nose.

"You need a top hat now," Kikyou said as she pulled out the card. She opened it and smiled. "That's so sweet," she leaned over and kissed Inuyasha's cheek.

"I forgot to sign it…" Inuyasha realized.

"It's all right," Kikyou placed the card next to the little dog, waiting for Inuyasha to pull out his presents.

Inuyasha pulled out the card first and laughed. It was the exact same card as the one he gave to Kikyou and she didn't sign it either. "We think too much alike."

"Wait until you pull out the others," Kikyou scooted herself a little closer.

Inuyasha pulled out the next present and picked up the little dog he gave to Kikyou. "He has a friend now," he said as he made the little dog snuggle up against the little black dog with a white top hat. "You need a top hat now too."

"They're more then just friends," Kikyou said, taking Inuyasha's hands and made the little dogs kiss.

Inuyasha blushed, as he normally did whenever Kikyou touched him and quickly swept down to give her a kiss on the lips. She kissed him back with a giggle.

"Pull out the next one," he said in a slight whisper into her ear. She nodded and pulled out the small box. She opened it and was at a loss for words. A silver chain with a heart pendant covered in diamond, no doubt a few were glass but one or two were real, hung at the end of the chain.

"…" She stared at the necklace then up at Inuyasha.

"You don't like it? Thought you did, you stared at it long enough at the store," Inuyasha dug his hand into his pocket to get the receipt but was stopped when Kikyou flung herself at him, placing a kiss on his lips.

"Thank you," she said into his ear before sitting up. "I love it," she said as she slipped over head to her neck. It shone brightly over the other necklaces.

"You're welcome," Inuyasha wrapped a hand around her waist and nuzzled her neck. "I forgot the rose in my car, I can get it later for you."

Kikyou giggled and turned to kiss him again. "You're not done with the presents."

"Oh, yeah," Inuyasha turned back to the plastic bag. He pulled out a chocolate box and laughed. Also the same kind of chocolate he had bought her. She realized it too when she pulled out the same chocolate box. "I'll trade you," he joked.

Inuyasha pulled out the last gift. A dog collar with a heart shaped tag. He laughed when he read what it said.

"Kikyou's Poperty." He flipped the tag over and laughed again. "Caution: He Bites."

"I like this," he said as he unbuckled it and put it around his neck. "Thanks," he kissed Kikyou again.

"You're welcome," she said.

Inuyasha shifted through the empty bag. "That's the last one. Did you get everything out of your bag besides the rose?"

"I think so," she answered, shifting through her bag too.

"Oh! No you didn't!" Inuyasha quickly slipped the diamond ring off his pinkie ring. He placed it in her hands.

"Oh Inuyasha…" Kikyou said softly. "It's gorgeous," she said as she slipped it on her middle finger.

"Um…something you should know about that ring," he began nervously.

"Yes?"

"A girl…at the store gave it to me," he noticed a certain glint in Kikyou's eyes.

"Why?" her voice was bit dangerous.

"Erm…the ring I originally bought you…it was stolen by a pick pocketer on the way to the store. I'm sorry. She gave that to me 'cause she felt bad and didn't want it anymore," he quickly explained. "I can take it back and sell it and buy you a different ring with the money made from that. The diamond's real and everything so I could get the same ring I originally bought you."

Kikyou looked down at the ring, as if considering. "It's a nice ring…and it's perfect looking."

"You're not mad at me are you?" Inuyasha asked cautiously.

"No. I am glad you told me the truth. I'll keep the ring, though. That girl was very nice, What's her name?"

"I didn't find out. She left before I could ask."

"Hm…" Kikyou twisted the ring around her finger. "I still want the ring," she turned to look at Inuyasha. "Thank you."

"You're welcome…?" He wasn't exactly sure if she really did like the ring.

"It's the thought that counts and your gifts are perfect," she leaned up and placed a tender kiss. A deeper one then the recent ones and the hanyou shivered against her lips as he kissed her back. She broke off the kiss to nuzzle his neck. "I love you."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her in return to nibble her ear. "I love you too."

**_A/N:_** Yup, yup, Decided to end it 'cause it's almost 12 am and I don't know if we have school or not and I still gotta get ready for it if we do. We better not have school…I'll prolly add more this or something. Maybe. Yeah. Enjoy. XD


	5. Scent

_**A/N:**__ Sorry for such slow updates. I've been busy…busy being lazy, looking for a job, finally doing school work rather than just sitting around in class. I've been reading like crazy, though. Checked out twenty books from the library the other day. I've been out lining the basis of a book I've started to write…just random scenes and parts. Characters are being developed like personalities, looks and the names are still being debated on. I haven't decided if I want to get it published, I doubt it ever will be, so don't ask if I ever thought about it. I know I make some big misspellings and grammar errors but I can promise I'll be rereading this thing and making spell check my new best friend. _

_My one-shots are few and far between and most will be AU's…my Inuyasha fandom is dwindling and the characters may be soon used as a vent for me to satisfy my writing urges and drawings. They're like my little puppets. n.n _

_**One-Shot Five**_

Title: _**Scent**_

No, kids weren't coincidently absent or all just happening to be skipping. Seats around Inuyasha were always empty. He didn't mind a bit, though. He took this to his advantage, turning all his seats in school his personal space. He'd put his books on the empty desk to his left, his bag on the empty seat to his right. His feet were usually propped up on the empty chair in front of him. Empty. Empty, empty, empty. All the empty things were his.

No, Inuyasha wasn't hideous to look at, or didn't have the most horrifying body odor that made people stay away from him. It was mainly because he was a hanyou, that people avoided him…and ridiculed and bullied. Even with the peace treaty between demons and humans that had been in place for over fifty years, the interbreeding and socializing with demons and humans was frowned upon. Racist humans or demons made sure that their children went to pure schools where only humans were or only demons. Inuyasha was one of the only hand full of students at his school to be a hanyou and he had grown accustomed to being just another empty seat or the disease in the crowd.

As per usual, the solitary hanyou who had only two friends weaved his way to his desk and his empty seats. As per usual, he put his books on the desk to his left, his bag to his right, the chair right to the front of his desk so he could put his feet on top and his coat on the chair. His seat was always the seat in the very back row in the middle column.

Every so often someone would try to befriend him, but he'd turn them away by ignoring their words or giving them a glare. Today, the girl, Higurashi Kagome, poked her head into the filling classroom.

"There you are," she exclaimed with a bright smile when she set grey-blue eyes on Inuyasha as he was just getting comfortable in his plastic chair. She bounded right up to him, her ebony hair swaying back and forth as she walked with a bouncy step.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha said without looking up at her; she was one of the two friends he had but it was kind of a one-sided friendship. No matter how much he ignored _her_, she gave attention to _him._

"Here's your lunch for today," the sentence made Inuyasha smash his head against the desk…mentally, as Kagome placed a nice little titanium lunch box on the floor next to him. "Ramen, an onigiri, an omelet roll and a few other things you might like," Kagome gave him a sweet smile. "Oh!" she clapped her hands together and gave a little hop. "My cousin is being transferred here today-she's going to be in our class!"

"She is?" Inuyasha tried his best not to sound horrified by the thought of two Kagome's breathing down his neck and packing him lunches.

"Yes, she's one of my best friends, too so I'll get to see her a lot more than I used to, isn't that great?" Kagome's smile grew into a wide one.

Two lunches…everyday…Inuyasha was positive he was going to be fat by the end of the year. It wasn't that Kagome was annoying or anything, on the contrary, he thought she was really nice. But sometimes she cared too much and was occasionally overbearing. Maybe it's normal for two people to be that way, to someone like Inuyasha who spent a lot of his days alone, it was too much.

"So…when is she going to be here?" Inuyasha asked. If he knew when, he could start to prepare himself. Make a schedule where he could meet only one of the girls at a time or somehow have an "injury" so he could miss out on a few fays of school.

"Today," Kagome said with a little uncertainty in her voice. "Or tomorrow. The day after tomorrow…?"

"Really?" Pretending to be interested wasn't something Inuyasha was good at…

Kagome opened her mouth to say something, probably her cousin's name, but the bell for class had started and she was forced to take her seat in the front row before she was marked late for class. She turned sharply on her heel with a quick good-bye. The air, stirred up by Kagome's spin, traveled to Inuyasha's nose. Kagome's scent, the nicest and most pleasant in the class, was something it took Inuyasha a good while to get used to. It wasn't strong or extremely appealing to the hanyou but it often, if unexpectedly smelled, would make him swoon for a second or two.

A few minutes went by as the teacher called out students name and the students called back before the door to the room opened with small creak. The teacher, ready to yell at the late student who interrupted his roll call, turned to scold them but stopped short when the student wasn't a familiar face. Inuyasha looked up when the familiar but different scent entered the room, putting his calculator game on hold to inspect the new girl, Kagome's cousin. He could tell because they looked remarkably alike on one way yet so different in another.

"Good morning," the teacher greeted. The girl didn't even crack a smile or say a word except give a slow bow. "Are you…" the teacher quickly scanned his class roster, "Hidaka, Kikyou?" The girl, Kikyou, only gave a slight nod. She noticed Kagome sitting in the front row a few feet away. Kagome gave her cousin a small wave, careful not to make a scene of excitement. Her cousin gave the slightest of smiles and Kagome beamed at her.

"Excellent," the teacher set his roster down and glanced around the room. His eyes landed on Inuyasha, who had resumed his calculator game. "You can take a seat next to Himora, there in the back row, centre column, okay?" He gave a vague wave in Inuyasha's direction. Kikyou nodded, and with a lithe dancer's step, made her way to the back row to an empty desk.

But all the desk in Inuyasha's perimeter were filled…with something that belonged to him. Kikyou gave him a stare, a deadly stare that hanyou wasn't paying attention to, to engrossed in his calculator to notice her standing there. Without a word, or a gesture, Kikyou picked up the hanyou's bag and placed it on the floor by his feet.

This made Inuyasha look up in slight surprise. He opened his mouth to say something but her stare stopped him and she took the empty seat and made it hers.

Inuyasha tried not to gawk at her; no one had ever moved his stuff before and this intrusion was like a slap in the face. She stared ahead at the chalkboard ahead of her as the teacher began his lesson. She wasn't even writing down what he was writing, well, neither was Inuyasha but what did that matter when someone took his seat?

Kikyou's blue grey eye, just like Kagome's but a littler darker, swiveled to peripheral vision and she stared right back at Inuyasha. Her chin went up a fraction of an inch.

_Stuck-up bitch…!_ Inuyasha thought as his eyebrows knitted together in a scowl. He made a scene of loudly scrapping the empty chair in front of him closer to his desk and shifted his feet around.

"…" Kikyou's stare became a glare.

Inuyasha refused to remove his glaring gold eyes from her and she didn't move another fraction of an inch. He took in her features, not realizing that he was comparing her to Kagome. Her skin was much paler than the other girl's. It wasn't nasty pasty white or unpleasant to the eye. It was a smooth soft white color without blemishes. Her hair was a flat, straight, silky raven curtain down her perfect postured back. Her clothes practically had the high maintenance daggling on the sleeves and skirt but the smallest of chain's hung from her slender hip that hinted that this girl was a bit of preppy rebel.

Inuyasha knew she was way out his league, not that it mattered but looks alone was like having white and black next to each other. His hair was dishelved and ivory with little pointed dog ears poking through it. His eyes were a shocking soft but fierce gold with cat like pupils in the centre. His skin was pale beige and his clothes were no where as expensive looking as Kikyou's shirt.

Kikyou was becoming annoyed with the stare that the hanyou was giving him and he knew that she was annoyed. He just stared even more and even moved his chair loudly. A way to show that the reason the desks surrounding him were empty because they were strictly his? She didn't want to play the childish game any longer; she didn't want to see his face. She would rather have sat next to Kagome than by some stranger. She took her long hair in one hand behind her neck, and moved it all to her left to block Inuyasha's view of her.

Inuyasha nearly got smacked in the face with Kikyou's long hair as she swept it all to one side. But as soon as he breathed in, his back stiffened. The scent that traveled into his nose and down his longs made his mind go completely blank. His heart raced and blood pumped to his face. He had the sudden urge to close the gap between him and Kikyou.

Her scent was strong…very strong. And not only did Kikyou have great looks and dark rebel in her eyes, her scent sent Inuyasha up the walls.

God, he never smelt anything like her before. His mind was racing as he tried to figure out what the scent was. Perfume? Lotion? Her natural skin? He found his mouth watering and he gulped only to find it was actually very dry. Her scent made him confused about his self. Every breath he took was like the first breath. It was like placing a freshly made batch of cookies, warm and gooey in front of his face yet he wasn't allowed to have them.

He wanted to take her. He wanted to bury his face in her neck and hair and breathe her in. He flexed his fingers, tight against the edge of the desk, his knuckles white with the effort of trying to keep his hands away from her. He could pounce on her in a flash, him being the only one with any sort of super strength and speed in the room, he could quickly take her out of the room make her his. It wasn't that he wanted to rape her or anything; he just wanted to keep her scent. He was already judging what he would need to do if he was going to do anything. He could just pretend to be nice and partner up with her for class work, sit closer than necessary…and as she was bent over her work with her graceful, smooth, delicate looking hand moved with the pencil writing down what he would whisper in her ear, he could discretely take a nose full of her hair.

He needed to get out of the room.

Her scent was driving him wild with little fantasies of him taking her to an empty hallway or class room, burying his self into her as she was limp and scared as he breathed her in like a kid trying to breathe in those fresh cookies. She was intoxicating to him.

He shifted around in his seat, trying to ignore her but the teacher had already assigned the class work with the instructions to work with the person next to them. Usually this order was ignored by Inuyasha since no one ever sat next to him, but now Kikyou would be his partner if she never moved into a new seat.

Kikyou reluctantly turned to the hanyou, half of her beautiful face covered by beautiful hair. She didn't say a word or look at him but she did move her desk closer to his. Inuyasha took in a deep breath. If he could hold it and breathe in only a little he could control his fogging mind.

"Your name is Inuyasha?" Kikyou asked as Inuyasha scribbled his name across the top corner of his note book paper. He nodded. "My cousin talks about you," she said trying to make light conversation to help pass the time as she elegantly wrote out her name.

"She packs me a lunch, did you know that?" If Inuyasha could distract his mind…

"I know," Kikyou said as she opened her book. As she flipped the pages it stirred the air around her. Inuyasha held back the groan in his throat. No one had ever made him feel this way before, no one had ever appealed to his senses this much before.

He pulled out his book and opened it, flipping the pages trying to send Kikyou's scent away from him. He noticed that she leaned away a little, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

Kikyou herself swooned a little. He appealed to her senses too, at least, her human ones. Inuyasha, to her, smelt of sandalwood and deep forests. It was like he spent his life there. Not only was he handsome in her eyes, even if he was already a strange one to be with because his odd staring, his scent fogged her mind. She tried her best to ignore it but she kept wondering what would happen if she buried her self into his chest with his arms wrapped around her waist. Would she be lost in him? She wouldn't mind being lost in him, if she could just smell him for an hour or more.

"Do you have a calculator we could share?" Kikyou asked, realizing she left hers at home.

"Y-yeah," Inuyasha answered, picking up his bag and digging to the bottom to pull at a TI-83 graphing calculator. He opened it and placed it by her book, letting her be the first one to use it. He didn't mind, he was pretty good with mental math anyway.

Kikyou began her math problems, not really concentrating on anything but the thought of her burying her face into Inuyasha's shirt as she punched in some numbers and jotted down the answers.

She didn't say anything when Inuyasha took the calculator to use.

He didn't say anything when Kikyou took the calculator back.

She didn't say anything when she noticed he had written down the wrong answer.

He didn't say anything when he noticed she had answered the wrong problem.

Kikyou reached for the calculator that was on top of Inuyasha's page, he reached to it to hand it to her, their skin brushed together. Inuyasha literally stopped breathing. Her skin was soft and smoother than he thought. He had the sudden urge to brush the length of her face with the back of his hand tentatively.

Kikyou light bit her bottom lip. His deceiving wild wood scent made her think that his skin would be rough with calluses but it was smooth. Like he had never seen a day of work in his life.

"Sorry," she said quietly as she put in some more numbers into a formula. Inuyasha didn't say anything. She swept back her hair behind her back.

Inuyasha stiffened again; he could barely take just sitting there. He wanted to ask her what kind of lotion or perfume she was wearing but it would come off as "your lotion smells funny."

The bell rang.

Inuyasha quickly shut his book and stuffed it into his bag, waiting for Kikyou to finish with the calculator. As cliché as it sounded, he had been saved by the bell. Any longer and he would have just leaned over for a quick sniff.

Or so he thought…

He forgot, for a moment, that the teachers in the school move from class room to class room while the students remained in their seats until lunch…

_**A/N: **__Sorry that it was a rather odd and little…erotic at some points in the one-shot. I couldn't quite figure out how to write this out even though this idea has been swimming around in my mind for awhile. I can understand what Inuyasha and Kikyou went through in this. A similar experience happened to me in, haha, math class. I worked with this girl and I noticed she smelled great. I mean __great__. I can't remember much of what I was thinking. Except things seemed really rushed yet in slow motion. I couldn't really think and it drove me crazy that, whatever kind of lotion or perfume the girl was wearing, made my mind reel. _

_And I couldn't even ask what the scent was. DX _

_She sits right next to me every math class but the too far away for me to try and figure out what the scent is and I doubt that we'll ever be doing partner work again. _

_I understand this one-shot a lot more than some of you do if you haven't gone through something like that. It seems like something you'd only see in movies or read in a book…or in this case, a one-shot. I didn't really believe that just someone's smell alone could make you run up the walls._

_I might re-write this so that it's from Inuyasha's point of view and then in Kikyou's point of view. _


End file.
